


A Fortunate Alpha

by PaperPrince



Series: Hux Hux Baby [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Fic, Family Drama, Hux is force null, It's a girl though, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, Secrets, Spoilers, Stop reading now, They both love little Han, Yes I called the baby Han, so is the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: Alpha Hux doesn’t really know what his husband Kylo sees in him. Even so he’s trying his best to be the best father he can and make his family happy. A revelation from Kylo might mess everything up though.





	A Fortunate Alpha

General Hux was a fortunate man. At thirty two he had made himself an invaluable member of the First Order, climbed higher than many had believed possible and earned a position that even his father would have envied. Even his personal life (which had been mostly non-existent for the first thirty years save for the odd card game in the officer’s lounge) had suddenly blossomed like a rose in a desert, unexpectedly and beautifully.

Kylo Ren, warrior and ward of Leader Snoke, prince of the First Order, had waltzed onto his ship and chosen him out of everyone to be his husband. Waltzing being apt because it had been at a ball that the tall dark Omega had first asked him to dance, breaking protocol and stealing Hux’s heart all in one go. Hux had assumed being asked to dance was a mistake at first; that the handsome omega had only asked to be polite or worse up to something nefarious.

But no. It became apparent as they danced that Kylo had only eyes for him. One dance became two and three until every slot on Hux’s dance card was filled by the mysterious brooding knight. As they danced they talked, and as they talked, the more they realised they had shared interests and goals.

Hux had wandered back to his quarters after curfew his lips still tingling from Kylo’s sweet kiss.

He had mused at his desk the next day, drinking much needed caff how extraordinary one person, one stranger could make an evening Hux had dreaded for weeks, a night he had expected to spend standing at the side making awkward polite small talk, and turn it into the best night in his life.

Stranger still was that Kylo called him the next day. And the day after. Sending Hux messages and gifts, courting him. Hux quickly set the omega straight, showering him with gifts and attention in return.

That had been almost a whole standard year ago. Now he and Kylo were deeply in love, married and best of all Kylo had recently given birth to their first child. What Alpha wouldn’t be smug?

Hux smiled down at his perfect little girl sleeping peacefully in her crib. She was so small, so pretty, born with a thick mop of red hair that curled loosely.

Even now, staring at her it was still slightly difficult for Hux to believe his luck.

“You don’t have to stare at her all the time. She’s not going to disappear.” Kylo says from where he lied curled up on their bed. He’d only just started wearing his sheer white babydoll nightdress to bed again, the one from their honeymoon.

Hux reluctantly leaves his princess and walks over to the bed, draping himself over Kylo and kissing his sweet lips.

“Our baby is perfect. Don’t be jealous.” He tells Kylo smiling. “I adore you both.” He says getting into bed and giving Kylo the attention he wanted.

* * *

 

Despite his busy work schedule Hux makes sure to make time for his husband and little baby Han. He changes nappies and brings home chocolates, making sure that each feels loved and cared for. He watches his daughter grown and marvels at every achievement, recording countless holo’s of her and Kylo much to his beloved’s amusement.

Hux is sitting down in his chair, a glass of tea in his hand when a thought occurs to him. “

“Dearest?” He asks interrupting Han and Kylo’s playtime, the two of them sitting on the floor Kylo moving Han’s toys with the force making them float above them.  Kylo turns around to look at him, tilting his head just so.

Hux isn’t a mind reader but he can read Kylo’s expression. He clears his throat.

“I was wondering. When exactly will she start using the force? I’m merely curious. I don’t know what to expect. Han is six months old, should we start preparing somehow?” He asks thinking back to how they had baby proofed their quarters. There probably weren’t many guides on the holonet on how to deal with force sensitive babies. Which was a shame.

“Very funny.” Kylo says turning back to the baby and adjusting the bottom of her dress.

 “I was just asking!” Hux huffs folding his arms. Confused as to what he’s done wrong.

“Did you forget what the medics said when she was born?” Kylo asks making the stuffed porg toy fly.

“I recall there was a battle going on at the time and I was on the bridge. Why what did they say?” Hux asked shifting forward in his seat.

“She’s a force null like you. Didn’t you know?” Kylo replies calmly.

“Oh. I see.” Hux replies surprised and a little disappointed. He falls back into his seat. “I had assumed she’d take after you.” He admitted his appetite for dinner gone suddenly.

“Oh there was little chance of that.” Kylo replies turning back around to look at Hux. “Force nulls are a dominant trait. And you are the strongest null I’ve ever met.”

“I-I wasn’t aware.” Hux says, wondering if Kylo had known before their marriage. He must not, otherwise why would he go through with it? Why have an ordinary child with a subpar alpha when he could have anyone. “I’m sorry.” He says looking at their daughter, wondering if Kylo loves her any less knowing she is ordinary.

“Sorry? For what?” Kylo asks kissing their child and holding her close. His face turns to a frown as he reads Hux’s mind with ease. “Oh. You think… You fool.” Kylo gets up and walks over to Hux, sits on his lap taking care to hold the baby close.

“I'm not disappointed. I know you think that but I'm not. She’s perfect. Our special ordinary baby.” Kylo promises, leaning over and kissing Hux.

“But she’s never going to do the things you can do. Never read minds or any of those magic tricks…” Hux replies, keeping his voice low so as to not upset the baby. He can’t understand his husband’s pretty words. What was the point of an heir that was useless? He wondered remembering his father’s cruel words. His heart aches for Han. Who will carry on the force user’s legacy now? He wonders feeling sick.

“I know she won’t. The force is a gift and a curse. I think it’s best this way. Trust me.” Kylo replies far too calmly, getting up as Han wriggles in his hold.

“Best?” Hux questions. “You say that as if you knew this would happen. As if you knew she’d be normal.” Hux says hoping it isn’t true.

Without his mask on Kylo’s face is like an open book.

“You knew?” Hux asks him, hurt and confused. “And you married me anyway? Why? It doesn’t make sense.” He questions sinking to the floor.

“Why? Because I love you. And I you knew we’d have a pretty red haired baby.” Kylo says as if it is utterly obvious. “I adore both of you. You’re my family. I mean it. Believe me.” He says looking at Hux with his dark sad eyes.

Hux moves forward and pulls him into a hug, taking care not to squash little Han. “I’m sorry. I believe you.” He says kissing his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something happyish with Kylo and Hux having a little family, I thought it would be cool for Kylo to have a child that didn't have the force to be different. Tell me if you liked it and I might write some more fics.


End file.
